Behind the Masks: Rangers Revealed
by LoneTrooper001
Summary: A collection of biographies on the first 6 "Teenagers With Attitude" recruited by a magician/assassin named Zordon of Eltar to fight the forces of his former colleague (and fellow galactic warrior) Rita Repulsa. Pair-ups imminent (most likely Billy x Kimberly or, rather, "KimBiilly;" also, hints of Jason x Trini a.k.a. "TraSon").
1. Jason Scott

Full Name: Jason Lee Scott

Birthdate: August 25

Age: 17

Height: 71 in. (5' 11")

Weight: 177 lbs.

School Grade Level: Junior

Power Designation: Red Tyrannosaurus Rex, later Red Dragon

Fighting Style: Wado-Ryu Karate + Wrestling

Hobbies: BMX, video games, rock climbing, football, scuba diving

Relatives: Leighton Chance "Lee" Scott - Father; Nadine Rose Warwick-Scott - Mother

MBTI Classification: ESTP

Overview:

Jason Lee Scott (also known as "Jase" or "Jay" to his friends) is one of the main male protagonists of "Power Rangers: Reloaded." Born in Santa Fe, New Mexico, to Lee, a construction manager and former Navy civil engineering ("Seabee") officer, and Nadine, an EMT, he and his family later moved to Angel Grove, California, when he was 6.

In a remarkably young age, he developed a passion for martial arts by watching action heroes like Bruce Lee, Joe Lewis, and Toshiro Mifune. Based on this, he was encouraged by his father to enroll in Wado-Ryu Karate classes. By 14 years old, he had earned his 1st-degree Black Belt in the art. He is childhood friends with the other would-be Rangers and is considered to be the big brother of the group. During summers from 3rd grade up until Junior year of high school, he travelled to Okinawa, Japan, to further his training through traditional means and participate in tournaments. Through his father's connections, he also trained with Marines and Soldiers stationed in the island. Jason is also the rising star of Angel Grove High School's football team and has also served as vice captain of the wrestling team. Among the Rangers, he is best friends with Billy Cranston whom he shares a love for fighting games like "Street Fighter," "Tekken," and "King of Fighters" with.

Upon a chance meeting with a semi-spiritual entity named Zordon of Eltar, Jay was bestowed with the power of the Red Tyrannosaurus. Ever since that fateful day, he vows to fight the evil empress Rital Repulsa and her Dark Moon Corps.


	2. William Cranston

Full Name: William James Cranston

Birthdate: September 24

Age: 16

Height: 69 in. (5' 9")

Weight: 164 lbs.

School Grade Level: Junior

Power Designation: Blue Triceratops, later Pegasus & Wolf

Fighting Style: Muay Thai Kickboxing + Krabi Krabong (pronounced "Club-Eeh Club-Bong" - ancient melee weapon-based Thai combat art) + Judo + Shorinji Kempo (Japanese version of Shaolin Kung Fu)

Hobbies: Engineering research, vehicle repair (to include motorcycles, go-karts, and ATVs), go-karting, video games, paintball, singing, guitar

Relatives: Lieutenant Colonel Olivia Elizabeth "Liv" Purcell-Cranston, M.D., U.S. Army Medical Corps (Retired) - Mother; Colonel James Tiberius "Jim"/"JT" Cranston, USAF (Retired) - Father; Justin Stewart - Cousin

MBTI Classification: ISTP

Overview:

William (also known as "Billy" or "Bill" by his friends) is one of the main male protagonists of "Power Rangers: Reloaded." A former military brat and the only child in the family, he was born in Langley Air Force Base, Virginia, to Olivia, a nurse and former Army Medical Corps officer, and Jim, a retired Air Force officer and fighter pilot. He is childhood friends with the other Rangers, leads the Angel Grove High School's Academic Decathlon Team and, fulfills the role of resident advisor on technological matters around the campus and the community. A natural risk taker, he is extremely competent with scientific equipment and power tools, thereby enabling him to create magnificent structures of machinery, particularly vehicles. When not in school, he participates in high-risk fun activities and practices Japanese Kempo (for which he has a "Shodan"/1st-degree Black Belt rank) and Muay Thai for almost every week alongside his usual physical training routines. Relationship-wise, he has no girl in mind as romantic interest but is secretly infatuated with Kimberly Hart whom he regards as his childhood sweetheart.

With regards to developing his fighting skills, Billy has travelled to Tadotsu, Japan, and Kanchanaburi, Thailand, for his training and participation in various tournaments. These travels spanned 2 months for a total of 7 summers after school starting from 4th grade. These regimens were also supplemented with training at an authentic Thai gym called "Kickboxers' Cove" in Angel Grove's "Little Bangkok" and a traditional Buddhist hub in "Mini Tokyo."

Upon meeting the semi-spiritual entity named Zordon of Eltar, he obtains the powers of the Blue Triceratops Ranger. He uses this power alongside his Kempo and kickboxing skills to fight Rita Repulsa and her Dark Moon Army.


	3. Kimberly Hart

Full Name: Kimberly Ann Hart

Birthdate: July 29

Age: 16

Height: 66 in. (5' 6")

Weight: 118 lbs.

Grade Level: Junior

Power Designation: Pink Pterodactyl, later Firebird & Crane

Fighting Style: Goju-Ryu Karate + Tae Kwon Do + Gymnastics +Kyudo (Japanese-style Archery) + Okinawan Kobudo (non-sword melee weapon art)

Hobbies: Singing, playing guitar and flute, painting, illustration, writing

Myers-Briggs Test Indicator (MBTI) Classification: ESFJ

Relatives: Christine Moira "Chris" Lassiter-Hart - Mother; CWO5 Derrick Mason Hart, USMCR - Father

Overview:

Kimberly Ann Hart (also known as "Kim" and "Kimmy") is the primary female protagonist of "Power Rangers: Reloaded." She was born in Marine Corps Base Twentynine Palms, California, to Christine, an art historian, and Derrick, a Captain in the Angel Grove Police Department and Chief Warrant Officer (Grade 5) in the United States Marine Corps Reserve. When Kim was only 10 years old, she lost her father when his transport helicopter crashed in combat during Operation Just Cause in Granada, Panama. This left her mother to raise her all alone. The pair moved around from state to state and lived in places like San Bernardino, California; Flagstaff, Arizona; Columbia, Missouri; and Kenosha, Wisconsin before returning to California to permanently settle in Angel Grove. During her elementary years, she befriended her future fellow Rangers Billy Cranston, Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor, all of whom she eventually grew the closest to.

As Kimberly grew to her adolescence, she became the star gymnast and president of her class in Angel Grove High School. Martial arts-wise, she initially took up Tae Kwon Do, but found it to be unfulfilling by the time she obtained her Green Belt after only 10 months of training. Eventually, she switched to and is currently taking up Goju-Ryu Karate, for which she currently holds a Purple Belt (with a Black Stripe in the center to denote her rank as a 4th-degree practitioner), and goes on nature hikes. She is childhood friends with the other Rangers. Though most guys in her school have developed a crush on her, she is mostly interested in her confidant Billy who she secretly likes due to his subtle quirkiness as part of being a nerd with vast mechanical aptitude. Upon a chance meeting with Zordon of Eltar, she gains the power of the Pterodactyl and implements her karate skills to fight the forces of the Dark Moon Corps.


	4. Trinity Kwan

Full Name: Trinity Xie-Wei "Trini" Kwan

Date of Birth: October 10

Age: 16

Height: 67 in. (5' 7")

Weight: 110 lbs.

School Grade Level: Sophomore

Power Designation: Yellow Sabertooth Tiger, later Griffin

Fighting Style: Wu Shu + Wing-Chun Kung-Fu

Hobbies: Yoga, Tai Chi, painting, decorative gardening, traditional Chinese fashion design

MBTI Classification: INFJ

Overview:

Trini is the secondary female protagonist of "Power Rangers: Reloaded." She was born in Guangzhou, China, to Wei-Ro "Warren" Kwan, a detective in the Chinese Interpol Division, and Mei-Ling Xiu, a singer/actress/fashion model of partial Nepalese and Portuguese descent. Starting from the age of 5, she developed an interest in the fighting arts and was taught the ways of the Shaolin by her father. By around 8 years old, she moved with her family to sunny Angel Grove, California, due to her father's job offer as a detective with the city's police department. When she turned 15, she has achieved the rank of "Qinghu" (4th level - "Blue Tiger") as a young, seasoned practitioner of Wu Shu. Shortly, she began practicing Wing-Chun Kung-Fu, which was also taught to her by her father.

When it comes to class standing, she is up for position as Treasurer of her class at Angel Grove High School. She is also a member of the school's Varsity Softball and Junior Varsity Track and Field teams, for which she has won silver medals on competitions. She is also a member of the Asian-American Club and occasionally teaches Tai Chi and Yoga to a select few of her classmates. She is best friends with Kimberly Hart and has taken a liking on all the boys in the Rangers team with Jason Scott being the most that she admires.

Upon meeting the semi-spiritual entity named Zordon of Eltar, she was bestowed the power of the Yellow Tiger Ranger. With this newfound power along with her Wu Shu skills, she vows to take the fight against an evil sorceress named Rita Repulsa and her Dark Moon Corps.


	5. Zackary Taylor

Full Name: Zachary RaShaun "Zack" Taylor

Birthday: December 31

Age: 16

Height: 70 in. (5' 10")

Weight: 162 lbs.

School Grade Level: Sophomore

Power Designation: Black Mammoth/Mastodon, later Lion

Fighting Style: Capoeira + Hapkido + Wrestling + self-developed style called "Hip-Hop Ki Do"

Hobbies: Dance (to include styles like Salsa, Merengue, Capoeira, and Breakdancing), music - record production and singing (rap, hip-hop, and R&B being his favorite genres), Tae Bo, surfing

Relatives: Robert Nestor "RobNestz" Taylor - Father; Talula Mae "Lulu" Watkins-Taylor - Mother

MBTI Classification: ENFP

Overview:

The life of a party, Zachary (or simply "Zack" as called by his friends) is the liveliest member of the Power Rangers team. Born to Robert, a rapper-turned-records producer, and Lulu, a fashion designer, his life revolved mostly around arts and music. Because of this passion, he was ridiculed and bullied starting from 2nd grade. Wanting to eventually become the toughest kid on the block, he enrolled in Capoeira training, a style that he felt mixed hand-to-hand combat with rhythmic movements when it comes to dancing. He also takes up Hapkido (a hybrid Korean martial art that derives its techniques from Tang Soo Do, Judo, Taekkyon, and Aikido), which he has recently earned a 1st-degree Black Belt in, and wrestling, which he participates in with fellow Ranger Jason (Red). Based on this, he started to develop his own style called "Hip Hop Ki Do," which is still in progress, needless to say. Starting from elementary school, he has been childhood friends with the rest of the team.

Upon meeting the semi-spiritual entity named Zordon of Eltar, Zack was bestowed the power of the Black Mammoth. With this newfound power, he vows to take the fight against Zordon's rival, Rita Repulsa, and her Dark Moon Corps.


	6. Thomas Oliver

I. Character Profile

Full Name: Thomas Ellis Oliver

Date of Birth: June 3

Age: 17

Height: 70 in. (5' 10")

Weight: 168 lbs.

Power Designation: Green Dragon

Fighting Style: Tang Soo Do ("Korean Karate") + Pencak (pronounced "Pent-Jack") Silat + Muay Thai Kickboxing

Weapon of Choice: Dragon Flute-Dagger

Overview:

Thomas E. Oliver (widely known as "Tommy") is the anti-hero and deuteragonist of "Power Rangers: Reloaded." He first came to Angel Grove and began his studies in its High School after transferring from Willow Grove in a neighboring county. A reputed wanderer, he bounced from one foster home to another after he lost his parents in a skiing accident when he was 4 years old. In order to cope with the loss of his parents, he took up various martial arts and made them his way of life. So far, he as a Violet Belt in Pencak Silat (Indonesian Martial Arts) and 1st-degree Black Belt in Tang Soo Do (precisely dubbed as the Korean version of Shoto-Kan Karate with incorporated techniques from Taekkyon - ancient Korean martial arts - and Kung Fu). Almost all male Rangers have developed tense rivalries with him (save Zack the Black Ranger who is pretty much a pacifist); the 2 female Rangers have taken interest in him, though he has his eyes on Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger). In spite of this attraction, he is kept at bay by Jason Scott and Billy Cranston, the former who treats Kim as a little sister and the latter who was her childhood sweetheart.

Tommy is a confused young man who acts as a sleeper agent for the sorceress Rita Repulsa. Little do the Rangers know that there is a sinister aura within him as he is known to keep quite a distance from other people. Although this was the case, they nevertheless take him in as one of their own, especially showcasing his fighting skills during battle.


End file.
